<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>夜車 by LunaLuna0220</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29596974">夜車</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaLuna0220/pseuds/LunaLuna0220'>LunaLuna0220</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>JO1 (Japan Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:49:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,040</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29596974</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaLuna0220/pseuds/LunaLuna0220</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>⚠️川川/川尻×川西<br/>⚠️就是一輛車，R18注意<br/>⚠️葷話有、可能也有ooc<br/>⚠️川川已經開始交往的初次H設定<br/>⚠️是送給朋友的禮物</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kawanishi Takumi/Kawashiri Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>夜車</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>夜車<br/>
作者：Luna (a.k.a OLI)</p><p> </p><p>自從川西拓實和川尻蓮互相坦承心意之後，兩人幾乎不曾有機會獨處。但這也是沒辦法的事，畢竟回到宿舍要躲著成員們、在聚光燈下過度身體接觸又太過顯眼，兩人只好無奈跟現實妥協。</p><p>沒想到就在小情侶倆放棄尋覓相處機會的時候，機會就自己找上門了。</p><p>雖然他們倆一點心理準備也沒有。</p><p>「經紀人哥哥怎麼還沒回來呢⋯⋯」<br/>
川西低著頭，扭捏害羞的他難得率先開口搭話。</p><p>「啊哈哈⋯⋯是啊⋯⋯⋯」川尻蓮低聲回答道。<br/>
儘管是得來不易的獨處時光，他卻因為太久沒有單獨與對方靠得那麼近而有些不知所措。</p><p>今天是川川組合一起錄製訪談節目的日子，因此平常總被分到不同保姆車的兩人這還是第一次共乘同輛車。</p><p>行程結束後已是夜半三更，經紀人載著後座沈默的兩人馳騁在通行無阻的路上。原本以為今晚二人也會就這樣顧忌著經紀人的存在而無法碰觸彼此，不料，一陣尖銳的聲響突然劃破了寂靜，也意外拉長了兩人的夜晚。</p><p>車子拋錨了。</p><p>經紀人一臉抱歉地抓著頭，對兩個剛跑完行程的藝人直直哈腰道歉。脾氣好的兩人當然對經紀人沒有一點責備，他們連連揮手要經紀人別太在意、別太自責。</p><p>然而性格善良的二人反而讓經紀人倍感責任，他一邊說著不能讓你們等太久、要到外頭打電話等待道路救援⋯等等的話，一邊交代兩人在車上抓緊時間休息，然後逕自離開了駕駛座。</p><p>也因此，川尻蓮和川西拓實才會陷入現在這個情境：剛開始交往的情侶、夜半在路邊的車裡。</p><p>這情況實在太引人遐想，川西拓實覺得他要是再不打破靜默一定會開始胡思亂想，於是才對川尻蓮搭話。只不過兩人只一來一往各一句就終結了話題。</p><p>太糟糕了，真是太糟糕了。現在若要再開啟一個新話題只會讓氣氛更尷尬，該怎麼辦呢⋯⋯</p><p>兩人心裡都慌了。</p><p>但總得先說些什麼吧！</p><p>「啊、拓實——」<br/>
「那個蓮君——」<br/>
擁有同樣想法的兩人同時開口。兩人登愣看著彼此幾秒，才各自羞紅著臉別開視線。</p><p>怎麼會連說話的時機都抓不好呢？兩人各自在心中自怨道。<br/>
但是情人想說的話還是得聽的，於是他們決定再次嘗試：</p><p>「你、你先說吧⋯⋯」<br/>
「蓮君要說什麼⋯⋯」</p><p>第二次嘗試的結果是再度異口同聲。</p><p>再這樣下去不行，川尻蓮心想。他伸手抓住川西拓實袒露的腕部，定睛凝視他的臉。</p><p>川西拓實被川尻蓮突如其來這一握嚇得屏住呼吸，像具雕像一樣動也不動。</p><p>「幹嘛這麼緊張啦⋯⋯」川尻蓮看著川西額角滲出汗水，不禁失笑。</p><p>「自從我們開始交往以來都還沒什麼好好說話的機會不是嗎？我們可不能就這樣浪費這幾分鐘啊！」</p><p>川西點頭表示認同，雖然心裡還是羞澀，他仍默默向川尻蓮挪近身子，直到兩人之間沒有距離為止。</p><p>川尻蓮指尖摸向川西的腿，他在探尋川西放在雙腿之間的手。川尻蓮修長的指頭滑到川西大腿內側，沒能握到川西的手，倒是意外碰到了他微微發燙的什麼。</p><p>「拓實你⋯···」川尻蓮驚喜地睜大眼睛看向邊上的人。</p><p>「誰叫我們這麼久沒靠得那麼近了、而且這種情境很容易讓人想一些有的沒的·⋯⋯」<br/>
「所以？這裡就變這樣了？」川尻蓮在川西拓實耳邊輕聲問道，邊戲謔似地輕敲了下川西襠部。<br/>
「抱歉⋯·」川西雙頰泛紅，顫抖著聲道了歉。<br/>
「有什麼好對不起的？我很開心喔。」川尻蓮微微一笑，溫和的表情讓川西看得有些恍了神。</p><p>「吶拓實，你覺得經紀人還要多久才會回來啊?」<br/>
說完，川尻蓮便吻上川西拓實的唇。</p><p>那個吻剛開始是輕柔的、軟綿的，然後川尻蓮用自己的唇撬開川西唇瓣。兩人溼滑的舌在輕啟的嘴邊相遇、交纏、攪動，川尻蓮的舌尖不斷觸及川西上顎，觸動他敏感的神經，直到川西的褲襠緩緩搭起帳篷。</p><p>「哈⋯哈嗯⋯⋯蓮、君不行⋯唔⋯再這樣下去我會·⋯⋯」他眼角噙淚，邊喘氣掙扎著邊艱難說道。</p><p>「沒關係，我幫你弄出來。」川尻蓮拉下川西拓實褲襠錬頭，釋放了川西亟欲解放的慾望。</p><p>「已經有點濕了啊⋯⋯⋯」川尻蓮低頭看著川西腿間，感嘆的語氣裡藏著一絲喜悅。</p><p>「不要看啦⋯⋯」川西羞赧嗔道。<br/>
「為什麼不要？明明這麼可愛?」<br/>
「不要一直說我可愛！！」<br/>
川尻蓮含笑望著川西。就算他不認同也沒關係，他的可愛模樣只要川尻蓮一人看見就好了。</p><p>「拓實，你坐到我腿上來。」</p><p>川西拓實驚訝地睜大眼。</p><p>「你不坐上來的話我要怎麼幫你弄出來呢?」</p><p>這話說的很有道理，但是害羞的川西拓實還是不為所動。</p><p>「我、我可以自己做⋯⋯」<br/>
「你要我看著你自己做？可以啊。」川尻蓮手撐在椅背上，托著腮直勾勾盯著川西看。</p><p>儘管蓮的目光讓川西拓實有些心慌，他仍然硬著頭皮將手伸入內褲裡。</p><p>早就緊繃的慾望總算得以掙脫束縛，它在川西拉下褲沿的同時彈出來。川西緊張地閉上眼，伸手握住豎立的東西，開始有規律地上下套弄起來。<br/>
可是縱使他閉緊雙眼，川尻蓮灼熱的視線仍像要在川西身上燒出洞一樣。他想好好衝頂一次，卻總是在意緊盯他不放的那雙眼睛。</p><p>他覺得自己就像是被眼神銳利的梟鷹鎖定的獵物一樣。他好想逃，可是他沒有逃遁之處。</p><p>川西拓寶放下羞恥，他其實期待著被身旁的掠食者捕獲。</p><p>川西輕輕撐開眼皮，自願投向獵食者設下的陷阱裡。他緊咬下唇，狼狽看著正瞇眼笑的川尻蓮。</p><p>「乖孩子，過來吧。」</p><p>川西拓實微微頷首，跨坐上川尻蓮雙腿。</p><p>「你早點這樣做就好了嘛。」他露出招牌笑容。</p><p>明明這個笑容在果醬們面前是那樣無害，怎麼對著他就多了幾分戲弄和惡趣味？<br/>
川西心裡有些不是滋味。</p><p>「你都欺負我⋯⋯」<br/>
「我有嗎？」川房蓮笑道，接著自己也解開了褲帶。<br/>
「嗯？你也要⋯⋯？」<br/>
「嗯。拓實還不知道男人之間怎麼做吧？我查過做法了喔！」<br/>
「男人之間也可以嗎？」<br/>
「是啊，」川尻蓮環著川西細腰的手往他股間摸去。「我的可以進到你的這裡面去喔！」<br/>
聞言，川西拓實全身一陣輕顫。<br/>
「欸？進不來的啦⋯⋯」他發抖著說。<br/>
「可以的，只要你慢慢適應⋯⋯不過這裡沒有可以潤滑用的東西呢⋯⋯」川尻蓮四望左右，作為接送藝人用的車輛當然不可能放那種東西在車内。川庆蓮只好向川西拓實豎起三根手指。</p><p>「拓實，張開嘴巴。」<br/>
川西拓實遲疑了幾秒，然後張嘴。<br/>
「嗯，你好乖。」川尻蓮輕輕莞爾，將指頭放進川西口裡。<br/>
「舔我的手，可是不能咬喔。」</p><p>嘴裡被川尻蓮塞滿的川西拓實微微點頭。<br/>
他濕軟的舌頭舔舐川尻蓮的指尖，像飢渴的幼貓一樣積極而貪婪地吮吸川尻蓮的指頭。</p><p>看著川西拓實露出充滿欲情的模樣，川尻蓮自己也漸漸興奮起來。他想快一些與川西拓實相連，他想狠狠貫穿他身後、他想看他交出一切自尊和矜持的表情，他想⋯⋯</p><p>他想和他合而為一。</p><p>川尻蓮抽出手指，唾液在川西舌尖和他指尖牽成一條弧線。黏稠的絲狀液體和川西拓實迷離的眼神一樣，都對川尻蓮突然抽離的手依依不捨。<br/>
川尻蓮望著川西藏不住的小表情，無奈一笑。</p><p>「稍微忍耐一下下喔。我也想趕快進去。」然後他在身前人的唇上輕啄一口，順便用舌頭抹去川西溢出嘴角的幾絲唾沫。</p><p>川尻蓮欺身往川西拓實靠的同時，將濕潤的指端抵在他股間。他將手指輕輕地、慢慢地放入那個口徑狹窄的地方，一個個指節沒入小穴裡，直到整隻手指都進到了川西體內。</p><p>川尻蓮冰涼的指頭碰到川西柔軟的内部，肆意在裡頭探索著。川西拓實被碰得身子直發顫，卻不覺得不快，反而希望那根手指能觸及他更深的地方。</p><p>「你裡面好熱、好軟⋯⋯⋯」川尻蓮在川西紅得發燙的耳邊說。</p><p>「看來你後面的小嘴也很喜歡含著我的手指呢！」他邊說著，邊將第二根手指探入洞口。</p><p>第二根手指插進去的時候，川西感覺到自己似乎更被填滿了些。但他總覺得還是不夠，他總還是感到空乏。他從未有過如此感受，如此渴求被人填補身後的空缺處。明明那裡本不該是東西進去的入口，他卻渴望被川尻蓮給充滿。</p><p>川西拓實全身發熱，汗水和蒸氣包覆他身上所有角落，也霸佔了他思考的空間。直到川尻蓮將他第三根手指頭塞進川西後庭，他才明白他真正貪求的是什麼。</p><p>「我、我不要這個⋯⋯我想要你的⋯⋯插進來⋯⋯」</p><p>川尻蓮雙目微瞠，對於川西拓實的主動要求，他又驚又喜，打從心底湧出一股強烈的喜悅和慾望。</p><p>和愛人互相渇求原來是這樣令人欣喜的事，他從未感受過如此迫切的想望。</p><p>三隻指頭被拔出之後，川西拓實突然感到空虛。擴張完成的小穴一開一闔、一收一縮，色情的體液跟著流出孔穴，散發出淫靡的味道。</p><p>川尻蓮握著慾望前端，堵在川西後庭入口處欲入而不入，在那裡游移徘徊了會。他明明想快點和川西拓實連在一塊，卻也想逗弄他玩。他想看川西為他著急的樣子，想看他不滿地撇嘴哀怨蹙眉，他想看他苦苦懇求他的模樣。</p><p>可能他深埋心裡那不堪的一面、以及連他自己也不曉得的癖好，都被川西拓實給掘出來了吧。</p><p>「⋯⋯蓮君⋯⋯快⋯點⋯⋯·」川西拓實抑不住竄動在他體内的那把焚身慾火，迫不及待地自個兒擺弄起腰桿。川尻蓮蹭在他入口處的地方正在發癢，川西拓實等不及了。他想直接坐下去，可是沒有經驗的他卻總讓川尻蓮的東西在股間滑開。</p><p>「蓮君⋯⋯你可以幫我嗎?」川西拓實有些氣惱，可卻找不到好法子，只好求助那個讓他乾焦急的人。</p><p>「好啊。」川尻蓮勾唇一笑，雙手扶上川西的腰。「拓實，你靠到我身上來。」</p><p>川西拓實依言向前傾，伏在川尻蓮胸膛上。一貼近川尻蓮，他身上的味道便充盈川西肺部。每一次呼吸，柑橘味香水混雜著汗味和體味就會灌進他鼻腔。他被那好聞的氣醺得迷醉，以至於當川尻蓮揉著他臀尖時他還吃了一驚。</p><p>「拓實，我要進去了喔。」川尻蓮沒等川西回應，直接將他臀部下壓，配合自己腰桿上頂，把他的東西直直送進川西體內。</p><p>川西一陣抽搐，全身汗毛都為之豎起，像在警戒外來物的入侵，又像在迎接愛慾與刺激的到來。</p><p>「進去、了⋯⋯」川西艱難地道。</p><p>川尻蓮真正進來的感受和方才他被插入指頭時相比簡直天差地別，所有沒被手指滿足到的地方都被填得滿滿的。尤其因為是坐姿，川尻蓮的能夠直貫他深處最柔軟的地方。這種前所未有的舒服體驗奪去了川西拓實思考的能力，他覺得眩暈暈的、好愉快。</p><p>「嗯。那我要動囉～」<br/>
「唔欸？現在就要嗎？」<br/>
「因為你夾得我好緊，我都覺得拓實的裡面要變成我的形狀了。」川尻蓮說，他身子子微微後仰、同時提起川西腰臀，接著彎身一舉上衝，再次貫入川西深處。</p><p>隨著川尻蓮一次次的抽插，川西拓實也不斷發出連綿的嬌喘。</p><p>那些淫蕩的喘息聲充斥在車内，就連車窗也因為兩人呼出的熱氣而起了層霧。</p><p>兩人激烈地搖擺身體，突刺、退出、突刺、退出，車身也跟著開始晃動起來。</p><p>車外頭，經紀人的說話聲慢慢靠近。川西拓實心裡一慌，咬緊牙根壓低聲量，卻無法完全忍住聲音。</p><p>「蓮⋯唔、君⋯··哈⋯哈嗯····先慢⋯啊嗯⋯慢下來⋯⋯經紀人哥哥⋯唔唔在外面⋯⋯」</p><p>「怎麼可以在這個時候提到別的男人呢？」川尻蓮非但沒有緩下來的意思，反而還更用力加速了些。</p><p>經紀人打開駕駛座的門，向裡頭探頭。</p><p>川西拓實心裡凉了一半、但他靠著的人竟然面不改色，甚至露出了從容的微笑。</p><p>川尻蓮在經紀人視線掃過來之前抓了件外套披在川西背上，遮住兩人相連之處。</p><p>「欸？川西君怎麼會躺在川尻君身上？怎麼了嗎？」<br/>
「沒事，拓實想睡了，但他怕冷，所以才靠在我身上。」川尻蓮用半氣音悄聲說。<br/>
「喔喔，這樣子啊。」或許是因為川尻蓮平日給人的形象太過良好，經紀人竟不疑有他全盤接受川尻蓮的理由。「你們感情真好呢！」<br/>
「是啊，我們感情很好喔。」川尻蓮嘴角更上揚了些。<br/>
「那你們好好休息，道路教援很快就到了。不好意思，再等一下就好。」<br/>
話畢，經紀人便闔上車門離去。</p><p>川西拓實不可思議地瞪大雙眼望著川尻蓮。<br/>
到底他喜歡上的是什麼樣的人物啊？他被剛剛的突發狀況嚇得有些退縮了。</p><p>「蓮君你⋯⋯」川西拓實抬頭，與川尻蓮四目相對，川尻蓮旋即露出一如既往的燦爛笑容。</p><p>或許是因為他正依偎在川尻蓮身上、又或許是因為他正與川尻蓮緊緊連結，川西拓實的心跳久違地為他每天都看得見的臉龐而停了一拍。</p><p>——啊，我果然好喜歡他啊。</p><p>川西拓實心想。</p><p>「嗯？怎麼了嗎？」川尻蓮問。<br/>
「沒事，我只是在想⋯⋯」他對川尻蓮回以同樣溫柔的笑靨。</p><p>「我只是在想，或許我們還有時間可以再來一回合？」</p><p> </p><p>-END-</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>以此送給我的朋友mud，還有曾經一起搞過選秀的夥伴們。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>